Nasze własne Talent Show
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - odcinek 5 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki drużyny stoczyły ze sobą bitwę w grze w zbijaka. Po dwóch beznadziejnych rundach, Wrzeszczące Susły przełamały się i pokonały Zabójcze Okonie 3-2. Pomimo daremnej strategiii ustalonej przez Duncana, to Cody został odesłany do domu z powodu swojej niezdarności i bezużyteczności. A kto dziś odpłynie Łódką Przegranych? Jakie wyzwanie czeka obozowiczów i co się ogólnie wydarzy? Oglądajcie Wyspę Totalnej Porażki! <8:00.> Chris: Obozowicze! Zbierzcie się za 10 minut w amfiteatrze! Pronto! <10 minut później... amfiteatr.> Chris: Dzień dobry! Dziś czeka was coś przyjemnego, a mianowicie - konkurs talentów! Owen: Juhu! Uwielbiam Mam Talent! Chris: Cieszę się, że podoba ci się te wyzwanie Owen. Wybierzcie ze swoich drużyn troje zawodników, którzy posiadają jakikolwiek talent. Zespół, który otrzyma więcej punktów, zwycięży. Przegrani standardowo odeślą jednego uczestnika do domu. A teraz idźcie wybrać swoich drużynowych przedstawicieli. Wieczorem widzę was z powrotem. Heather: Dobra, to kto ma coś do pokazania? Geoff: Ziomy, ja jestem rekordzistą świata w bekaniu! Chcecie zobaczyć? Heather: Czy ty sobie żartujesz? Geoff: Nie, to naprawdę jest talent! DJ: Kolego, pokażesz nam to w pokoju po występach, chyba że wolisz zostać uszkodzony przez dziewczyny. Geoff: Co? XD Gwen: To macie jakiś talent? Justin: Ja mogę wykorzystać moje zdolności modelingowe. Heather: W takim razie ja też. DJ: Dobra, to pokażcie nam. Justin: I jak? Tyler: Całkiem spoko. Katie: Ja mogę zatańczyć lub zrobić profesjonalny makijaż komuś z was. Noah: Nuuuuudy. Nikt nie umie zrobić nic ciekawego? Gwen: Może ty coś nam pokażesz? Bo jak narazie masz talent do krytykowania innych. Noah: Ja się już wystarczająco wykazałem przy bezsennotlonie. Poza tym, ktoś cię o zdanie prosił porąbana gotko? Gwen: O wolności słowa nie słyszałeś nerdzie? Noah: Takie jak ty nie powinny go mieć. Gwen: Masz problem. Heather: Czy wy możecie przestać się kłócić? Noah, zamknij ryj. Gwen, ty też siedź cicho. Noah: Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać. Noah: Ała! Heather: Coś jeszcze chcesz powiedzieć? Nie? To przestań ględzić. Tyler: Mogę wykonać różne akrobacje, uwielbiam gimnastykę. Katie: Super, pokaż nam te akrobacje. Tyler: Może być? DJ: Brawo! Heather: Dobrze. Mamy trójkę wybraną. Ja, Tyler i Justin. Wszyscy się zgadzają? Wszyscy: Tak. Heather: Świetnie. Heather: Możemy wygrać to wyzwanie. Oby tylko wszystko poszło sprawnie. Noah: Gwen mnie wkurwiła. "Jak narazie umiesz tylko krytykować innych"... wcale nie, ale gdy widzę takie ułomy, to nie będę udawał, że mi się to podoba. A jak jej nie pasuje mój charakter, to mogę sprawić, że ta gotka zniknie. Hmm... albo może spróbuję czegoś innego. Widziałęm, że pisze pamiętnik. Chętnie przeczytałbym jej notateczki na forum. Muszę je tylko jakoś zdobyć. Przydałaby się czyjaś pomoc. Tylko kto może być aż tak głupi? Hmm... Courtney: Dobra ludziska, kto ma jakikolwiek talent? Bridgette: Czy stanie na rękach przez 20 minut się zalicza? Courtney: Nie. To nie cyrk, tylko pokaz PRAWDZIWYCH talentów. Trent: Dla mnie to talent. Umiesz to też Courtney? Courtney: Nie. Trent: A inni? Wszyscy: Nie. Trent: No to Bridge może się sprawdzić. Pokażesz nam to? Eva: Nie da rady. 20 minut ja bym nawet nie ustała na rękach. Bridgette: Zakład? xD Courtney: Nie mamy na to czasu. Trent: Ja mam gitarę, mógłbym na niej zagrać i zaśpiewać. Sadie, Lindsay i Beth : Oooooo! <3 Courtney: Ja mogłabym zagrać na skrzypcach. Duncan: Najpierw pokażcie, czy potraficie. Sadie: Ja chcę śpiewać! Kocham śpiewanie, w przyszłości będę jak Beyonce lub Celine Dion! Beth: Ja umiem żonglować ognistymi kołami z rowerów, mogę to pokazać, jeśli chcecie. Owen: To może być ciekawe, dawaj Beth! Beth: Znajdźcie mi tylko koła. Duncan: Już się robi. Duncan: Zapalić je? Beth: Tak. Courtney: Czy to napewno bezpieczne? Beth: Na 100%! Trent: Weźmy Beth na konkurs. Courtney: Wobec tego idzie Beth, Trent i ja. Sadie: To ja będę rezerwową! Trent: Dobry pomysł. Sadie i Bridgette będą na rezerwie. Owen: SKoro mamy ustalone, to chodźcie na obiad, zgłodniałem! Bridgette: Jest dopiero 11. Owen: Każda pora jest idealna na jedzenie, hehe! Beth: Nareszcie będę mogła sie wykazać, długo na to czekałam! :D Katie: Co tu robisz? Noah: Ja? Yy... rozglądałem się tylko za wami, pożyczyłem Gwen zeszyt i chciałem po niego przyjść. Katie: A, w porządku. Jak wygląda ten zeszyt? Noah: Taki ciemny. Katie: To ten? Noah: Dokładnie. Katie: Czy Gwen napewno go od ciebie pożyczyła? Widziałam, jak coś w nim pisała. Noah: Napewno, wiem, że pisała. Po to jej go dałem. Katie: No dobrze. Przekażę jej, że go wziąłeś. Noah: NIE! Znaczy... ona już wie, to będzie niepotrzebne. Katie: Ach tak... no dobra. Coś jeszcze chciałeś? Noah: Nie, to już wszystko. Katie: Ok. Noah: Co z niej za tępa laska. Tak łatwo ją wykiwałem. xD Katie: Podejrzane, co mogła Gwen pożyczyć od Noah? Oni się nawet nie lubią. Chris: Dobry wieczór widownio! Witam na talent show Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! Dziś wsytąpi sześcioro zawodników, każde pokaże coś, czego nikt inny nie potrafiłby zrobić. Zobaczymy, jak im pójdzie. Jury tworzy nasz ukochany i niepowtarzalny Szef Hatchet! Szef Hatchet: Chała, tandeta, nuda, porażka, beznadzieja. Chris: Tia, entuzjazm od początku... nieważne, pierwsza wystąpi Heather z Susłów! Heather: Dziś dla was zapozuję do mojego ulubionego kawałka. Dawajcie muzę! thumb|center|335 px Heather: Dajcie gaśnicę! Prędko!!! Sadie: Mam wodę! Odsuń się! Katie: Sadie nie!!! Wodą się tego... Katie: ... nie polewa... >_> Sadie: Oj, nie wiedziałam... ałć. Heather: Podobało się? Szef Hatchet: Najlepszy z tego był wybuch tego dziadostwa. 3/10. Heather: Super... Heather: Frajer. Chris: Dobrze... dajcie zastępcze radio. Zapraszam teraz osobę z Okoni. Trent! Idziesz na pierwszy ogień! Trent: Dzisiaj zagram na gitarzę piosenkę November Rain. Szef Hatchet: Przecież gitara w November Rain była tylko na solo od Slasha, nikt tam wtedy nie śpiewał. Trent: Dobra, mogę zagrać też inną piosenkę, jak ci się ta nie podoba. Szef Hatchet: Co takiego? Trent: Faith? Szef Hatchet: A idź z tym pedałem. Trent: Kurwa. To co byś chciał? Szef Hachet: Hotel California. Trent: Nawet tego nie znam. Dobra, zagram to co ja chcę i koniec. thumb|center|335 px Eva: Nie lubię miłosnych piosenek. Może to dlatego, że nigdy nie przeżyłam żadnego "Love Story". Chociaż takie smęty też nie są w moim typie. Ja tam wolę twardy rock, metal lub rap. Te gatunki muzyczne mają największy przekaz, a ja uwielbiam słuchać piosenek z przekazem. Szef Hatchet: 7.5/10, bo trochę to zbyt "słodkie". Trent: Pff... nigdy nie zadowolisz. Chris: Okonie na ten moment mają przewagę. Susły, wasza kolej. Teraz zapraszam Justina! Justin: Miałem robić to, co Heather. Szef Hatchet: No to od razu dam 0. Tyler: Nie! Ja pokaże akrobacje gimnastyczne! Włączcie porządną muzykę! thumb|center|335 px Tyler: Kuźwa! Szef Hatchet: 2/10, bo jesteś pokraką. Tyler: Dzięki... -.- Chris: Łącznie macie 5 punktów. Cieńko. Zapraszam Courtney z Okoni. Courtney: NIEEEEE! Moje skrzypce!!! Sadie: O! Nie martw się Courtney, ja zagram za ciebie! Proszę! Bridgette: W sumie nie mamy teraz nic do stracenia. Błagam, nie zepsuj tego Sadie. Sadie: Spokojnie, jestem dobra w śpiewaniu. Katie: Obawiam się, że tym występem Sadie zakończy swój udział w programie. Ona wyje jakby ją ze skóry obdzierali. :/ Chris: Więc co chcesz zaśpiewać Sadie? Sadie: Hmmm... Dajcie mi Christinę! thumb|center|335 px Szef Hatchet: ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sadie: CO?! Nie podoba ci się?! Przecież dobrze mi idzie!!! .-. Szef Hatchet: Nie wypowiem się, daję 0! Mógłbym dać mniej, ale niestety się nie da. Sadie: Co?! To niesprawiedliwe! Nie znasz się!!! Katie: Sadie, zaczekaj! Chris: No cóż, to było straszne. Beth: Nie przesadzaj, taka katastrofa to nie była. Chris: Pora na ostatnią osobę z Susłów. Kto teraz? Noah: Ja mogę! Umiem tańczyć, jak Michael Jackson. Noah: Tańczyć a przy tym czytać poezje. Szef Hatchet: Poezje? To dawaj. DJ: No to przegramy. Noah: Mam tutaj swój pamiętnik, w któym piszę poezje, tańcząc przy tym do utworów Michaela Jacksona. To będzie coś niezwykłęgo, mówię wam. Gwen: On chyba się nie ośmieli... O_O thumb|center|335px Noah: Ciągle myślę, że jestem samotna, nikt mnie nie potrzebuje, jestem tylko beznadziejną ciemną masą z depresją. Nigdy nikogo nie kochałam, ale jest pewien chłopak, który sprawia, że moje serce bije mocniej. Ma farbowane włosy, ubiera się na czarno i lubi punk, jest chyba jakimś gangsterem, ale to nic. Chyba się w nim zakochuję. Jak mu to tylko powiedzieć? Katie: Ja pierdole... ale namieszałam... jak to teraz wytłumaczę Gwen? :/ Szef Hatchet: 10/10! Cudownie! Noah: Super! Prawa autorskie, pamiętajcie ludzie. Katie: Dokładnie. Dlaczego więc skopiowałeś słowa Gwen? Noah: Ależ ja niczego nie skopiowałem, coś ci się pomyliło. ;) Katie: Zapłacisz za to, zobaczysz. Duncan: Lubi punk, ubiera się na czarno, ma farbowane włosy... zgadzałoby się. Czy to znaczy, że... ten cipson się we mnie zakochał?! FUUUUUUUUUU!!!! Chris: Pora na ostatni występ Okoni. Susły skończyły z wynikiem 15 punktów. Czy przeciwnicy ich przebiją? Beth da temu odpowiedź. Beth: Hejka! Dziś będę żonglowała dla was kołami od roweru, które dodatkowo będą płonąć. Szef Hatchet: To może być ciekawe. Dajesz. Beth: Kurczę... nie chciałam. Geoff: Wypadki chodzą po ludziach. Szef Hatchet: Daję 0.5 punkta. Chris: No to wygrywają dziś Wrzeszczące Susły! Trzeci raz z rzędu. Susły: Taaaak! Tyler: Gdzie byłyście? LeShawna: Musiałam uspokoić Gwen, ten palant przeczytał jej korespondencję! Gwen: Mam nadzieję, że przegraliśmy. Już po tobie szkodniku! Noah: A gówno mi zrobicie, dziś wygraliśmy. Dzięki mnie i moim wierszykom. :) Chris: Okonie, znów kogoś wywalicie. Widzimy się za 10 minut. Beth: To przeze mnie, pewnie dziś odpadnę. Szkoda, chciałam tu jeszcze zostać... ale trudno, muszę się pogodzić z utratą szansy na milion dolarów... :( Gwen: Jeśli ten wredny cwaniak myśli, że ujdzie mu to na sucho, to się grubo myli. Ale mu dam popalić, mam już nawet plan, jak to zrobić. Noah: Gwen może mi naskoczyć. Uwielbiam tworzyć dramy. Jestem w tym mistrzem. Sadie: Katie, prawda, że mój występ był fajny? Katie: Nooo... Sadie: Właśnie. Dlaczego dostałam więc 0 punktów?! Katie: Wiesz Sadie, po prostu szef kuchni się nie zna. Nie przejmuj się. Sadie: Dzięki, jest totalnym bezguściem. Nie obraź się, ale wy powinniście przegrać. Ciekawa jestem kto pomógł temu idiocie znaleźć pamiętnik Gwen. Dałabym mu nauczkę i to ostrą. Katie: No tak, dokładnie... Katie: Ech... Sadie: Mój występ był super, a ten debil to pewnie ma coś ze słuchem. Albo lubi tylko rap. Chris: Witam na waszej kolejnej ceremonii eliminacji Okonie. Kogo dziś zdecydowaliście się pozbyć? Na tacy jest 8 pianek, osoba, która nie dostanie pianki - odpada. Chris: Pierwsza pianka trafi do... ... ... ... ... Duncana. Duncan: O, nieźle. Chris: Lindsay. Lindsay: Jej! Chris: Eva. Eva: O, tak szybko? Chris: Trent. Trent: Spoko. Chris: Courtney. Courtney: Tak! Chris: Owen. Owen: Juhu! Chris: No i Bridgette. Bridgette: Uff. Chris: Uwaga, oto ostatnia pianka dzisiejszego wieczoru. Chris: Obydwie dałyscie dziś plamy po całości dziewczyny, ale drużyna zdecydowała, że ostatnią piankę otrzymuje dziś... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... .... ... ... BETH! Beth: He? Zostaję?! Czadzior!!! Sadie: Ale, ale... JAK?! Chris: Sadie, twoja przygoda w programie dobiegła końca. Port wstydu czeka. Sadie: Nieeeee!!!! To niesprawiedliweee!!! Eva: Płaczliwy bachor... Sadie: Katie, wygraj to dla nas!!! Katie: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że odpadłaś! Strasznie słabo zagraliście... Eva: Ktoś cię tu zapraszał? Katie: A nie mogę sprawdzić, kto odpada? Eva: Sprawdziłaś już, więc won stąd. Katie: Nie? Sadie, obiecuję ci, że wytrwam do końca. Pa pa! Sadie: Pokonaj ich, to żmije aroganckie! Chris: I tym sposobem czwarta uczestniczka opuściła program. Kto będzie następny? I jak bardzo przy tym ucierpi? Czy Katie poradzi sobie bez Sadie? Dowiecie się tego oglądajac Wyspę Totalnej Porażki! Katie: Dam radę, nie martw się Chris. Chris: Heh, wiadomo. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Cocosanki Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - Odcinki